MUDANZAS
by war21
Summary: MINIFIC, CANDY- TERRY
1. Chapter 1

**Parte uno**

…Recuerdos de Candy (frases y pensamientos dichos por ella y por personas que formaron parte de momentos importantes en su vida)…

_**H. María**: Candy que pensarías si el señor Britter te llevara para educarte?..._

_**Pony:** La hermana María y yo nos sentiremos muy solas sin ti…_

_--_

_**Pony:** Ya tienes edad para pensar en tu propia felicidad Candy._

_**Candy:** MI PROPIA FELICIDAD…_

_--_

_**Annie**: Quieres un papá y una mamá ¿no Candy?_

_**Candy:** Annie prometimos estar siempre juntas….._

_--_

_**Pony:** Si realmente quieren a Candy despídanla con cariño…_

_**Annie**: Señorita Pony, lo siento mucho! Fui muy egoísta al no alegrarme por que Candy será feliz…_

_--_

_**Candy**: Annie!!_

_**Candy**: No me iré juro que nunca me iré…_

_**Candy:** Nunca nos separaremos Annie!!_

_--_

_**Annie:** Candy el señor Britter quiere que sea su hija…_

_**Candy:** Tú serás una Britter?_

_**Annie:** Lo siento Candy! …Sueño con ser feliz con un papá y una mamá…_

_**Candy:** Yo también quiero un papá y una mamá… pero renuncie a ellos para no separarme de Annie…_

_**Annie:** ¿Puedo tener tu permiso?_

_**Candy:** Tú ya elegiste el camino hacia la felicidad…_

_**Annie:** ¿dime que es lo que debo hacer?_

_**Candy**: Ya lo decidiste, conviértete en la hija de los Britter y SE MUY FELIZ…_

_--_

_**Candy:** Yo no puedo olvidarte! Cada vez que cierro los ojos veo tu cara, oigo tú voz, vuelven los recuerdos…_

* * *

_**Candy:** Terry creo que mientras vivamos nos encontraremos… es maravilloso estar vivo!!_

_**Candy:** quisiera prepararte el desayuno… algún día será así…_

_--_

_**Candy:** Susana se accidento por salvar a Terry… Terry por que no me lo dijiste._

_**Candy:** Aprovecharse del accidente, eso es un truco muy sucio… eso no es amor…_

_--_

_**Candy:** el amor de Susana es tan fuerte como el mío, quizás yo sea la que mas lo haga sufrir si no tomo una decisión…_

_**Candy:** Terry cuida mucho de Susana..._

_--_

_**Susana: **Yo se que a quien ama Terry es a ti… yo no quería interponerme aun si no puedo actuar quiero estar viva cuando el este a mi lado._

_**Candy:** Tienes que SER MUY FELIZ…_

_**Susana:** Candy perdóname!!_

_**Candy:** no lo abandones nunca!!_

_--_

_**Terry:** Candy no quiero perderte!_

_**Candy**: Terry, separarnos así…_

_**Terry:** Candy, vas a ser feliz verdad? Promételo!_

_**Candy**: Terry tu también._

_--_

_**Candy**: vienen tomados de la mano… yo también soñé vivir así con Terry…Siempre…siempre, pero fue un sueño, nada mas que un sueño._

_**Candy:** Estar viva no me ayudara, nunca mas lo veré…Terry!_

_--_

_**Candy:** Trato de morir por mi y por Terry… no podía decirle "no me lo quites"_

_YO NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE! CADA VEZ QUE CIERRO LOS OJOS VEO TU CARA, OIGO TU VOZ, VUELVEN LOS RECUERDOS… _

… Fin de los recuerdos de Candy…

**Lo siento Candy!...Candy perdóname!-** dije en voz baja recordando las disculpas que me ofrecieron las dos personas a las que les cedí mis sueños, mi familia, mi amor, mi vida- **Estúpida Candy!-** grite desde lo alto del padre árbol- **Se feliz, Se feliz, si, todos sean felices-** dije con sarcasmo- **¿y tú Candy? ¿Cuándo dejaras renunciar a tus sueños y a tu felicidad?**- de pronto me di cuenta de las lagrimas que corrían por mi mejilla, las limpie con enojo, sentía un gran enojo por ser yo la única culpable del gran vacio que me invadía, y entonces quise gritar nuevamente- **BASTA, NO MAS!...-** a lo lejos observe a mis dos madres que seguramente estarían preocupadas por que yo llevaba horas en lo alto del árbol sin moverme, únicamente acompañada de mis recuerdos. Me di cuenta de cuanto me conocían, tanto como para saber sin que yo dijera una sola palabra que necesitaba estar sola. Me sorprendí aun mas cuando la Hermana María entro al Hogar de Pony saliendo poco después con mis maletas en mano, esas mágicas y maravillosas mujeres saben mas de mi que yo misma, desde antes de yo darme verdadera cuenta de mi decisión, ellas ya la conocían con certeza ,¿ será que pueden leer la mente? ¿O tal vez conocer el futuro?, no lo se, pero el hecho que de hicieran mi equipaje me da la seguridad de que están de acuerdo conmigo y con mis decisiones.

**Todo saldrá bien Candy!-** gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, brindándome una seguridad que les agradecería durante toda mi vida. Llevaban tiempo preocupadas ya que desde que se fueron mis amigos despues de la fiesta que me organizaron yo me sumi un poco en el silencio y la soledad.

**Lo se, ahora todo será diferente!!**- les respondí con la certeza de que así seria, regrese la vista hacia el frente, en donde se observaba claramente como se ocultaba el sol y saque la hoja de papel en donde había escrito una promesa ,o mejor dicho una larga serie de promesas que cumpliría a partir de que bajara de este gran y magnifico árbol, comencé a leer en voz baja, con la única intención de dejar grabado el momento en mi mente y que como único testigo quedara el padre árbol que me cubrió el día que llegue aquí y que me vería partir como una nueva persona- **Hoy voy a cambiar, revisar bien mis maletas, y sacar mis sentimientos, y resentimientos todos, hacer limpieza al armario, borrar rencores de antaño, y angustias que hubo en mi mente, para no sufrir por cosa tan pequeñitas, dejar de ser niña... para ser mujer.** –tome aire y continúe mientras quitaba lentamente los listones que sostenían mis dos coletas- **hoy voy a cambiar, sacar a luz mi coraje, entregarme a lo que creo, y ser siempre yo sin miedo, bailar y cantar por hábito, y ver claro en vez de oscuro, desarraigar mis secretos, dejar de vivir, si no es por vivir la vida, que grita dentro de mi... mi libertad **– para este momento me encontraba nuevamente llorando- **HOY VOY A CAMBIAR!!** – comencé a gritar al viento mientras me ponía de pie sobre la rama del árbol- **SALIR DE DENTRO DE MI NO SER SOLO CORAZÓN, dejar y parar fracasos, soltar los brazos y libertad que oprime mi razón, volar libre con todos mis defectos, para poder rescatar mis derechos, y no cobrarle a la vida caminos y decisiones, HOY QUIERO Y DEBO CAMBIAR!! **– grite mas fuerte- **dividirle al tiempo y SUMARLE AL VIENTO, TODAS LAS COSA QUE UN DÍA SOÑÉ CONQUISTAR, Porque soy mujer como cualquiera, con dudas y soluciones, con defectos y virtudes , con amor y desamor, suave como gaviota, pero felina como una leona, tranquila y pacificadora, pero al mismo tiempo irreverente y revolucionaria** – si revolucionaria era una palabra perfecta para mi- **feliz e infeliz, realista y soñadora, sumisa por condición, más independiente por opinión, porque soy mujer, con todas las incoherencias que nacen en mi, fuerte, sexo débil…-** Adiós a la vieja Candy pensé y baje lentamente para retomar mi camino…

* * *

NOTA: Hola!a quien lea este intento de mini fic, ¿esta algo raro no?, bueno en primera hacer mencion de que estara dividido en varias partes. Segunda sera relatado en torno a tres personajes. Tercera, los tres personajes basados en las canciones de **LUPITA D'ALESSIO**( lo siento, su concierto me parecio interesante y activo mi imaginacion con sus letras.), aqui apareceran las canciones tomadas de manera literal,y pueden mostrarse de manera comica, triste, real y cantada o eso se intenta . en conclusión esto es como un mini fic musical, que espero sea de su entretenimiento.

al comienzo de esta primera parte se muestran parte de las vivencias de Candy,que creo marcaron su vida en dos etapas y que me parecienron muy importantes para poder retomar, lo que seria su cambio, este cambio no crean que es de personalidad ni nada por el estilo, no cambiara su forma de ser, unicamente busco que se quiera y valore un poquito mas.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_**Ni Guerra ni Paz. (Susana)**_

_**Desde que lo vi por vez primera, no deje de imaginarme lo que seria una vida maravillosa a lado de ese hombre… "El" era el chico perfecto para mi, y "Yo" claro seria la mujer ideal para el… todo nos resultaría de lo mejor, éxito en el teatro, buenos amigos, una gran familia, todo seria como un fantástico cuento de hadas. Lo que yo nunca, nunca imagine, es que yo me convertiría en la bruja o el verdugo de su cuento personal.**_

- Susana**-** **me dijo mamá sacándome de mis pensamientos**- ¿estas segura de esto?

- Claro! Muy segura- **mentí, por su puesto yo era todavía una excelente actriz**- No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ahora márchate, o estando tú aquí me será mas difícil.

- Sí, lo hare enseguida-** dijo resignada**- volveré en una hora, se que me necesitaras.

- Gracias mamá, te quiero- **me abrazo para darme fuerza y después se marcho.**

**_Estaba lloviendo y yo me encontraba en un sillón de la sala de mi casa frente a un gran ventanal, ese lugar me agradaba ya que me ayudaba a pensar, y vaya que lo necesitaba en ese momento, tenia que pensar en que iba a decirle, ¿Cómo explicarle mis sentimientos?, ni siquiera sabia como acercarme a el, a pesar de mi gran "amor" por el, me di cuenta de la triste realidad de que no lo conocía. En esas estaba cuando lo escuche llegar, tan perfecto como siempre, trate de apresurarme y llegar a mis muletas, y así se mojara lo menos posible con la lluvia, extraño como era no le gustaba usar sombrilla… y claro la razón yo la desconocía._**

- Hola!- **dije lo mas tranquila posible.**

- Hola- **contesto y miro hacia dentro de la casa-** ¿ no se encuentra tu madre?- **me pregunto extrañado**.

- No – **conteste con simpleza haciéndome a un lado para que pasara.**

- No creo apropiado pasar si no se encuentra ella en casa- **Claro! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Ingles, y todo un caballero, me recordé a mi misma.**

- No tienes de que preocuparte, ella esta enterada de que vendrías. Pasa!- **le anime**- además tengo algo que decirte y no tardare demasiado.

- Esta bien.

- ¿aceptarías un vaso con agua o algo de beber?

- Un vaso con agua esta bien gracias- **contesto mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina**.- mencionaste que tenías algo que decirme.

- Sí, solo que no se por donde comenzar, no es fácil- **le asegure mientras le entregaba su vaso con agua.**

- No puede ser tan difícil- **dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, ¿ en realidad creía que no seria difícil si con su sola sonrisa me podía seducir sin saberlo?**

- Claro- **conteste sarcástica-** solo quiero pedirte un favor.

- Adelante – **espero paciente**.

- Es sencillo solo necesito que te mantengas en silencio hasta que termine lo que tengo que decir.

- Espero poder lograrlo- **dijo aliviado de mi petición mientras se recargaba en la barra de la cocina para observarme de frente y con un gesto de reflexión.**

**Lo observe durante unos segundos, y gracias a mi nerviosismo comencé a caminar con ayuda de mis muletas por toda la cocina, sintiendo su mirada fija en mi.**

_- Amor, se me agotó la fantasía, no sé como ganar tu corazón, te soy fiel, te doy los gustos y tú eres tan injusto que hasta un beso te molesta_. –** el trato de decir algo pero lo silencie con un gesto de mi mano.**- _¿Por que, cuando pregunto si me quieres, me cambias siempre de conversación? es que hay otra? o es hastío? yo en ti ya no confío y por mi tú no te mueres.-_ **al observarlo fijamente era obvio que se encontraba desconcertado, yo nunca le había expresado nada de lo que sentía o me hacia sentir con su indiferencia**_. - Ni guerra, ni paz, no quiero verte más, me convencí, que no te haré feliz.- _**y era cierto yo en el fondo sabia que nunca seria capaz de lograrlo, se quedo quieto, de pie, sin saber que decir estudiando cada una de mis palabras.**_-Ni guerra, ni paz que poco tú me das perdóname si yo me enamoré._

- Susana… yo- **no lo deje continuar, primero tenia que escucharme.**

_- ¿Por que, me encapriche contigo un día? , si algo me decía mejor no, déjalo pasar de largo, que otra tonta se haga cargo, pero tú me seducías._

- ¿yo te seducía?- **pregunto con desaprobación, sin obtener una respuesta, ¿estaba ciego? o ¿nunca se habia visto en un espejo?.**

_- Pensé que poco a poco, me querrías, que no podrías vivir lejos de mi, pero no tiene remedio, nunca me tomaste en serio , haz tu vida y yo la mía._

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- **insistió en seguir hablando revolviendo su cabello de manera que me pareció desesperada por entender, mientras, yo me tome un momento de respiro antes de continuar**.

- Tan sencillo como eso Terry…_Ni guerra, ni paz no quiero verte más me convencí que no te haré feliz y perdóname si yo me enamoré_.-** concluí, suspire y abrí los ojos, el me miraba estudiándome a fondo sin dar crédito a lo que oía.**

- No se que quieres decir.- **dijo con prevención**.

- Es una lastima que no me hubiera querido dar cuenta antes de que tu y yo no nos conocemos si quiera, y tu no eres precisamente una persona que se abra completamente al mundo, si no me equivoco solo existe una persona que te conoce tal cual eres y te comprende ¿no es verdad?- **pregunte mientras me acercaba un poco a la barra para tomar asiento frente a el.**

- No, no te equivocas- **admitió, manteniéndose de pie únicamente apoyando sus codos sobre la barra.**

- Como tampoco me equivoco al decir que yo no soy esa persona, ¿cierto?- **cerré los ojos consiente de lo que sentiría al escuchar de el la respuesta.**

- No, tampoco.- **contesto abatido.**

- Es por eso que te pido perdón por enamorarme, y es por eso que te pido que te marches.- **murmure entre dientes, después me obligue a abrir los ojos para observar su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.**

- ¿y tú? ¿que harás?- **pregunto realmente tan preocupado que me tomo desprevenida.**

- Bueno no estoy segura- **me encogí de hombros**- en estos precisos momentos solo estoy segura de dos cosas.

- ¿de?...

- Que a pesar de que no estés mañana a mi lado, te deseo lo mejor. Y segundo que el salvarte de ese accidente es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora y espero te quede bien claro, que nunca me arrepentiré de eso.- **decir todo lo que dije ese día lluvioso fue para mi un gran alivio.**

- Oh!**- respondió bastante sorprendido sin poder decir otra cosa.**

_**Incapaz de imaginarme lo que después sucedería, baje la mirada al suelo esperando que el dijera otra cosa. Después de unos momentos de incomodo silencio lo escuche reir con disimulo, cuando alce la cabeza para mirarle, fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo tenia a centímetros de mi, y únicamente sentí como presiono con suavidad sus labios sobre los míos, mientras todo comenzaba a darme vueltas, ese beso no fue como los del teatro, este fue mágico, solo que duro muy poco y después de unos segundos sentí como el cuidadosamente iba separándose lentamente, y fue cuando caí en cuenta de que esto realmente era la despedida.**_

- Oh!- **dije tontamente lo mismo que el había dicho con anterioridad, mientras el me miraba con un gesto burlón, y lo mas que mi motricidad pudo lograr fue alcanzar el vaso de agua que yo anteriormente le había dado a el, y darle un gran sorbo para así bajar mi bochorno.**

- Un beso no me molesta,- **dijo lo mas casual que se pudo, burlándose de que lo yo había dicho con anterioridad-** ¡gracias! Gracias por salvar mi vida nuevamente Susana- **comento con una gran sonrisa, que me dijo más que sus palabras**.

- ¿Algún día regresaras?

- Eso depende de que tu quieras que regrese.

- Por supuesto-** asegure**- solo dame tiempo, unos 10 o 15 años estarían bien para superarte.- **no dijo nada, se quedo mudo y preocupado, solo me miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.-** es solo una broma Terry- **o eso espero, dije para mi misma, agite la cabeza con un gesto de disculpa mientras le sonreía-** espero no necesitar tanto tiempo.

- Graciosa.-** dijo y suspiro aliviado.-** ¿entonces esto es solo un hasta luego?

- Claro! Hasta luego Terry- **me incorpore para despedirlo.**

- Hasta luego Susana- **dijo con tanta certeza que supe que seria cierto que nos volveríamos a ver, después dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.**

- Terry!

- Si?

- Cuando la encuentres, dale mis saludos- **dije sinceramente.- **y en verdad les deseo lo mejor, ambos se lo merecen**.- no necesite mencionar su nombre, los dos sabíamos a quien me refería, y en verdad me costaba trabajo respirar en ese momento, era difícil decirle adiós, y sobre todo cuando sabia que se dirigiría directo a ella. No contesto, solo me miro, asintió, y se retiro para no volverlo a ver hasta un par de años después, en que mi vida ya se encontraba en el rumbo correcto, y con la persona correcta para mí. En cuanto a el… fue gracioso eso del destino, pues nunca se imagino que ese mismo día de nuestra platica, al llegar a su departamento se encontraría con una gran sorpresa esperándolo.**

* * *

- ¿En verdad estas aquí?

- Claro, y tanto tiempo como tú me quieras.

- Para siempre…………………………………………………………………………

* * *

nota: bueno una disculpa pero despues de ver peliculas musicales tan buenas ultimamente, y si no vean Mama mia, se las recomiendo, me traume un poco con esto de lo cantadito, ademas de que como ya dije antes estas canciones, son buenas y la tipilla las interpreta muy bien (Lupita Da lessio) aunque desde mi punto de vista es medio bruja, jajaja.


End file.
